Endless Bonds Neo
by YamiOverlord
Summary: Come and read of the epic adventures of laharl and the gang as they try and break flonne's curse. And other things too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 00: Trenia

**I am YamiOverlord the (un)famous writer of "Maelstrom Overlord" and I am takin over one of my favorite stories on this site. If you have read this then you know the original author only went up too chapter 11 so I will be using the original chapters too that point. Twelve and after will strictly be my work. Hey midget, intro.**

**Laharl: This asshole doesn't own me, my games, any thing else from other media, or even any ocs that debut before Chapter 12.**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Trenia**

* * *

"Kill them!" shouted a horned demon at the top of his lungs as he stabs one of the villagers. The village was a wreck. Many people were killed. Families, friends, children, parents. Not a single person was spared as the invaders attack the village.

"Muahahahah!" laughed the huge one-eyed orc. "Bow down to my superiority puny weaklings! As I, Varth, mow you down! Muahahahah! I will become the Overlord!"

Ruthless and merciless, is what one would call Varth. He attacked the peaceful village just to prove how evil he can be and how much he deserves to have the title of 'Overlord'.

"Hmm? Who's there?" questioned Varth as he glanced at a small alley. A little girl with orange hair, no more than 9 years old (In human terms), appeared while holding a sword. "A little girl? Haha! And she's holding a sword too! Don't tell me you plan on fighting me?" Laughed Varth.

The girl was trembling. In truth, she wanted to run away. But she stood her ground, mustered as much courage as she could and put on a strong face.

"Huh, nice look you got there." Said Varth. He then frown and raised his axe while shouting "TOO BAD I DON'T LIKE THAT LOOK!"

*Clash*

The axe did not hit the girl. Nor the girl parried it. As she opens her eyes, the girl saw someone standing in front of her. It was a boy, no taller than her. He had blue hair and two antennae sticking out of it. He was also wearing a long red scarf.

The boy sighed and said "For crying out loud, why do I always get mixed in these situations?" He then pushed Varth back. "You're niceness is a bad influence on me Flonne." Said the boy.

"What the…? Who the hell are you?" asked Varth.

The boy looked up and stared at Varth. Then turned towards the girl and asked "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no…" replied the girl and blushes.

Anger at being ignored, Varth raised his axe and attacked. "Don't you DARE ignore me!"

The boy turned his head slightly and mumbled "You're annoying…"

*BOOM*

Varth's men were shocked. The explosion was sudden and their boss was in the middle of it. As the dust settled, it was obvious who had won. A small crater was left in the explosion's wake and inside… was Varth. Scared at how their boss was defeated, the group of invaders fled.

"…Tch. Bunch of cowards." Mumbled the boy. He then turn towards the girl again and raised his hand. "Can you stand?"

The girl nodded and grabbed the boy's hand. When she stood up, the girl began to look around. The buildings were destroyed, corpses were scattered all round. She was the only person in her village who survived. The girl's eyes began to tear up.

"Let it go." The boy said. "Let you tears go. Cry till you can cry no more. Let all your sadness out.

* * *

She cried. She cried as hard as she could. Her cry echoed through the now empty village. In her mind, she survived. But in her heart, she had died. Her parents are now dead, what can she do from now on? She has no one else to count on. No one to care for her. She was all alone. She blamed Varth, for killing her parents. She blamed god, for being unfair. She blamed the boy, for not arriving earlier to save the village. But most of all, she blamed herself, for being so weak. After crying, the girl was too tired and fell asleep.

* * *

As morning approaches, the boy made graves for everyone in the village as the girl slept. "That should do it." Said the boy. He then knelt in front of the graves and prayed.

"Reapers. May all of their souls rest in peace."The girl woke up, finding herself covered by a worn and tattered blanket. She headed out of the building she was in and saw the boy. She ran towards him and saw him praying. As she saw this, she felt like she wanted to pray as well.

The boy stood up and said "I'm done. What are you gonna do?" The girl looked at him with confusion. "I'm about to leave this village. If you can still call it that. I can't stay here forever. So what are you gonna do?" he asked again.

The girl was surprised. She knew he wouldn't stay, but she didn't know that he would leave so soon. The girl opened her mouth, but no words would come out. She wanted to thank the boy, but couldn't express it.

"If you're not gonna say anything, I'm just gonna assume that you want to stay." Said the boy.

'No' the girl thought. She wanted to follow him, to be with him. To be with her savior. Determined not to let him go, the girl grabbed the boy's scarf.

"What is it?" asked the boy, startled.

"I… I want to follow you. I want to go wherever you go. I… I want to be by your side." Said the girl as she blushed.

The boy smirked and then chuckled. "Be by my side huh? You sound a little like Flonne. Fine then. You can follow me."

The girl's face lit up. And said "Really? I-I'll go get my things ready."

"Wait." Said the boy. "Your name."

"Huh?"

"What s your name? I can't travel around with someone when I don't know their name." the boy said calmly.

"Oh. Right. It's Trenia. My name is Trenia" said the girl. "What about you?"

"My name?" said the boy. "It's Laharl. And this flower here… is Flonne."

'Flower?' Trenia thought. Indeed, there was a flower on Laharl's scarf. But why was it named Flonne? Rather than ask, Trenia decided to ignore this strange fact and move on. She needed to get ready for her journey.

"Huh. What a strange girl." Said Laharl. "Normally, someone would ask about you Flonne. Then again, I'm hardly normal myself." Chuckling, Laharl waits for Trenia.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**That's it. Laharl being a hero… that's something one would never expect. Just so you know, this is not a Laharl X OC fic. The pairing here is Laharl X Flonne. Please remember that. R&R please. Any way it's stats time:**

Laharl

Race: Demon

Age: 1333

Level: 9999

Title: Lord of Terror

Class: Humanoid

Evilitiy(s): Dominance: All stats increase 50% if he or an ally is the highest are the highest level character on the field.

King's Support: Increases his allies stats 50% if he is on the field.

Weapon(s): Yoshitsuna

Armor: Super Robot Suit

Equipment: Hyperdrive

Emblem: Arcadia

Skill(s): All sword skills from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness

Unique Skill(s): Blazing Knuckle: Charges flames into his fist, jumps into the air and slams it unto the ground.

Overlord's Wrath: Creates Gigantic balls of fire and flings them at the opponent.

Meteor Impact: Summons a giant meteor and crashes it unto the field. While riding it. And laughing. Yeah, just yeah.

Treina Arcana

Race: Demon

Age: 9

Level: 1

Title: Weak Child

Class: Humanoid

Evility(s): None

Weapon: Old Sword

Armor: Raggedy Dress

Equipment: None

Emblem: None

Skill(s): None

Unique Skills: None


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing is owned by moi. **

* * *

Chapter 01: Fendless

There are numerous netherworlds out in the universe. And there are as many of them as there are stars.

The netherworld 'Fendless' is one of them. The world has many demons and humans living together,

and is known as one of the most peaceful netherworld out there. At least, until the previous Overlord

croaked. Because of this, many demons rose up and started a war. A war to declare who has the right to

become the Overlord. A few long years have passed and finally, a new Overlord emerges.

-10 years later-

"You there! Stop slacking and start cleaning!" yelled Trenia to a winged demon. It was the

castle's 'cleaning week' and there was much to do. To ensure that the place is spotless and clean enough

to eat off the floor, Trenia needed all the demons in the castle to pitch in.

The winged demon was very annoyed and replied in a rebellious tone "And what if I don't? What are

you gonna do?"

Trenia smiled and said "Then I'll just punish you. I hope you're prepared."

The winged demon felt a chill in his spine. He knew that angering Trenia further would turn his situation

for the worse. Seeing no way out of skipping cleaning duty, the demon reluctantly complied.

"But still… Why do we have to clean the castle? Aren't demons supposed to not care about this thing?"

asked a Prinny who was near by.

Trenia looked at the Prinny and asked "Are you new here?" The Prinny nodded and replied "Yup. Just a

few months ago dood."

"I see." Said Trenia. "That explains it. Everyone asks that question when they first started." Trenia sighs

and then explain "It's because of the Overlord. He wishes to have a clean castle so…"

"Dood… A demon who likes a clean house? That's like… The first ever dood." Said the Prinny in awe.

"Well… He did say that someone influenced him to be like that." Chuckled Trenia. She then looked at the

clock in the room. "Oh, it's that time already? Time sure flies." Said Trenia. "Excuse me, I have to wake

up the Overlord."

"She's too nice to be a demon…" said one the demons who were cleaning as Trenia left. "Then again…

So is the Overlord." "…Dood…?" said the puzzled Prinny.

"Lord Laharl… It's time to wake up…" whispered Trenia as she enters the room. Laharl is sleeping

peacefully on his bed, which is in the middle of the room. Next to it was a small table with a small vase

and a flower in it. "Lord Laharl… Please wake up…" whispered Trenia as she walks towards the bed.

"Nngh…" moaned Laharl as he opens his eyes. "Mornin' Trenia…"

"Good morning Lord Laharl. Did you have a good night sleep?" asked Trenia with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. At least I didn't dream about 'that' time." Said Laharl sleepily.

"I see. That's good." Replied Trenia. She knew what had happened to Laharl in the past and knew that,

for Laharl, having no dreams is having a good night sleep.

"Hah… why do I have to be an Overlord again?" sighed Laharl. After fending off Varth's attack eleven

years ago, Laharl gained the right to rule Fendless. This is thanks to the fact that Varth was the strongest

candidate for the fight in gaining the title of 'Overlord'.

"You keep asking that every time you wake up. I'm surprised that you're not sick of asking yet." Said

Trenia calmly. "Anyway, you need to decide your next destination. It's being eleven years, but we've yet

to find a way to break Lady Flonne's curse."

"Right… Well, I'm hungry. So I'll decide while having breakfast. Take care of Flonne in the meantime

would ya?" said Laharl as he slowly walks out of the room.

"Yes sir." Replied Trenia. "Oh… Wait, today is 'Cleaning week' Lord Laharl."

Laharl turned his head with a surprised look on his face. "It's that time of the year already? Time sure

flies…" said Laharl as he scratched his head. "Well, in that case… Take Flonne to the garden. I'll just try

the Library again."

"Understood sir."

It was the usual routine. Whenever it was 'cleaning week', Laharl would have Trenia bring the cursed

Flonne to the garden while he heads to the Library. Trenia has always wondered about the purpose of

bringing Flonne to the garden but has never questioned it. As she knows that Laharl has a reason for

doing it, and that was all she needs.

"Here you go Lady Flonne." Said Trenia as she placed the vase on a table in the garden. "The weather is

nice today, I'm sure you're happy."

"Umm… why are you talking to a flower dood?" asked one of the Prinnies that followed her.

"It is because Lord Laharl commands it." Replied Trenia instantly. She knew that Flonne was an angel

who was cursed into a flower, but has never revealed it anyone because Laharl asked her not to. Many

demons in the castle always wondered about the flower but they have never questioned it. And they

never dared to harm it either, as they know that they'll die by Laharl's hands if they did.

"Why would he ask anyone to talk to a flower? That's strange dood." Said the Prinny as he reached out

to the vase.

"Ah, don't!" shouted Trenia.

The Prinny's flipper began to burn as soon as he touched the vase. "DOOOOOOD!" cried the Prinny.

"Idiot." Sighed Trenia. "This flower will burn anyone who has being bad and evil. A Prinny shouldn't just

touch it whenever he feels like it."

"But what about you dood? Aren't you a demon?" asked the Prinny as he blows on his flippers.

"I've never being bad. And I have never done anything evil in my whole life." Said Trenia with

confidence.

"Seriously dood!?" asked the Prinny.

"Seriously."

Meanwhile, in the castle's library. Laharl is surrounded by a massive stack of books.

"I see…" said Laharl as he reads. "So this is our next destination… Desdain."

End

* * *

Flonne: Finding his next destination, Laharl gets ready for battle!

Trenia: Umm… aren't you supposed to be a flower?

Flonne: But when he arrives, he is met with a fearsome foe!

Trenia: Helloo…? Can you hear me?

Flonne: It is Flonne! The harbinger of love! Seeking to bring love and justice to all.

Trenia: Is this thing on? And what do you mean 'Harbinger'?

Flonne: Next time on 'Netherworld battles' Episode 2:' Will love prevail?' May cupid be with us.

Trenia: …You're crazy…

**That's it. It's not a good chapter I know, but I wanted to show what happened after Laharl saved Trenia.**

**And there you have it. Laharl is now an Overlord again. Unwillingly, this time though. And no, none of**

**the residents in the castle, except Laharl, Trenia and Flonne, are important in the story. And yes, Laharl**

**reads. Big shocker there. Anyway, like always Read and Review please. Well y'all know what time it is:**

Laharl

Race: Demon

Age: 1333

Level: 9999

Title: Lord of Terror

Class: Humanoid

Evilitiy(s): Dominance: All stats increase 50% if he or an ally is the highest are the highest level character on the field.

King's Support: Increases his allies stats 50% if he is on the field.

Weapon(s): Yoshitsuna

Armor: Super Robot Suit

Equipment: Hyperdrive

Emblem: Arcadia

Skill(s): All sword skills from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness

Unique Skill(s): Blazing Knuckle: Charges flames into his fist, jumps into the air and slams it unto the ground.

Overlord's Wrath: Creates Gigantic balls of fire and flings them at the opponent.

Meteor Impact: Summons a giant meteor and crashes it unto the field. While riding it. And laughing. Yeah, just yeah.

Treina Arcana

Race: Demon

Age: 19

Level: 9999

Title: Gardener

Class: Humanoid

Evility(s): None

Weapon(s): Cosmic Blade

Armor: Super Robot Suit

Equipment: Hyperdrive

Emblem: Arcadia

Skill(s): All sword skills and spells from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness

Unique Skills: Dimension Slash

Death God's Joy: Produces a series of slashes on the enemy before conjuring wings of mana. She then fires multiple bolts of mana at them before slicing and dicing the enemy. The finishing blow occurs as she turns her sword into a scythe and take the enemy's life like a death god.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Disgaea or anything else in anyway. Wish I do though. I only own the idea for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Vampires PART I

'I wonder how long has it been… since I left home…'

"Here it is. Desdain." Said Laharl as he landed from the dimensional portal. "Hopefully we'll be able to

find the cure here. Might as well conquer it too. Seeing as those guys in the castle won't shut up about

it…" Laharl then sighed.

"I shall see to it that they receive proper discipline when we return, Lord Laharl." Said Trenia as she

lands behind Laharl.

"Yeah… Just don't go too far. Anyway…" Laharl said as he looks around. "We sure landed in a pretty bad

spot. Right in front of a castle. This screams bad news."

Indeed, in front of them was a castle. It had quite a 'medieval' look on it and yet relatively new. Either it

was recently built or was cleaned really well. Either way, Laharl could only sigh.

"Why do I always land in bad situations? Is it karma for making children play video games everyday

and every chance they can?" asked Laharl while facing the sky. He probably wanted to ask god. "No… I

wanted to ask the author of this fanfic. I mean, it's his story." Said Laharl.

"Umm… My lord, the author won't answer anything. It's not the end of the chapter after all." Trenia said

nonchalantly.

"I see. By the way… Trenia…" muttered Laharl while holding his chest. "Do you mind stepping away a

little? Your body is kinda affecting me."

"Ah, yes. I apologize for not noticing. I tend to forget that my lord hates people with bodies like mine."

Said Trenia as she steps away from Laharl. "Maybe I should strap it down?"

Easing from the pain, Laharl slowly said "Its… fine. It won't do your body any good. So don't bother.

Besides, you shouldn't do it for my sake."

Trenia couldn't help but smile. She knew that Laharl was weak to people who have what he calls 'sexy

bodies', yet he kept her around even though he'll suffer. But soon, that smile turns into a frown as she

curse herself for inflicting such pain on her master. She also cursed herself for growing so fast. Eleven

years was quite short for a demon, yet she gained the body of a full grown adult at the age of 19. While

Laharl remained the same, a demon in the body of a child.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Trenia.

"For what?" asked a confused Laharl.

"For growing up too fast. I know that my lord also wish to grow up and yet-"

"Don't apologize!" yelled Laharl, cutting Trenia halfway. "It's no one's fault that you matured quicker

than other demons. So don't blame yourself." Laharl then walked off in the direction of the castle.

"Besides… I'm sure there are some demons out there who mature faster than you do." He then

muttered.

Trenia's face brightened up when she heard those words. This was one of the reasons she followed

Laharl. He is a demon who isn't afraid of doing good. Who isn't afraid of what others think of him. A true

Overlord.

"Trenia! Stop daydreaming and hurry up!" yelled Laharl at the Magic Knight.

"Yes my lord!" said Trenia, whose face has turned slightly red and was wearing a small smile.

-Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle-

"It seems that we have guest." Said a blond hair woman wearing a long one-piece red dress, who was

standing near a window.

"How many?" asked a young man wearing a white formal suit who was sitting on the side of the room.

"Two… No, three. That's all I sense. But… It's strange. I can only see two." Replied the blond. "The third

one's soul seems to be coming from one of the other two."

The young man placed the glass cup he was drinking from on the table and smiled. "Is that so… Well, in

any case, let us greet them."

"Hmhmhm… Of course, my love." Chuckled the blond as she walks towards the young man. She raised

her hand and a cloud of red smoke surrounds them. The smoke covered the couple and after it settled,

they disappeared.

-First floor of the castle-

"It sure is deserted. I wonder if anyone lives here." Said Trenia, looking around.

"There must be someone. This castle seems to be occupied after all." Replied Laharl. "Still, this place

sure feels empty. And really red too. Who decorated this place?"

Before anyone could answer, a swarm of bats appeared and surrounded the pair.

"What the?" asked a surprised Trenia

"Calm down! They don't seem to mean any harm!" shouted Laharl.

True enough, the bats aren't hurting Laharl nor Trenia. The bats then flew off towards the staircase in

front of the entrance and soon disperse, leaving two people in their place. It was a young man in white

and a blonde woman in red.

The young man spreads his arms and shouted "Welcome! To our humble abode. It's being a long time

since we had guest. Right? Elizabeth?"

"Yes. A very long time. And demons at that. This really is a surprise." Replied the woman known as

Elizabeth.

"W-who are you?" asked Laharl, who was startled by their entrance.

"Before you ask for other people's names, you should give your own first. Have you no manners?"

sighed Elizabeth. "Are demons THAT uncivilized?"

The young man laughed. "Now now… I'm sure our little entrance shocked them quite a bit. Let us

answer their questions like good hosts."

Sighing, Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. It seems that she didn't want to give out her name.

"I, am Tsukiyo Fubuki. And this is Elizabeth Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said the young man as

he bowed. "You may call me Fubuki."

As if by reflex, Laharl introduced himself as well. "I am Laharl and this is Trenia. Um, nice to meet you

too…"

"Nice to meet you." Followed Trenia. "Um… that was a neat trick. How did you two appear like that?"

Fubuki and Elizabeth looked at each other and chuckled. "Simple… We're vampires." Said Fubuki.

End

* * *

Fubuki: A sudden meeting has occurred as Laharl and Trenia enters the castle!

Trenia: It was really sudden…

Fubuki: But, unbeknownst to them, the new couple are vampires that wish to turn everyone into their

kind!

Trenia: Umm… We know you guys were vampires already… You mentioned it in this chapter.

Fubuki: Luckily, Laharl used to be a famous vampire hunter! And it is up to him to stop the vampire

couple's plans!

Trenia: He was? I didn't know that…

Fubuki: Knowing about Laharl's past, the couple decided to kidnap Trenia and use her as bait to trap

Laharl! Will Laharl survive?

Trenia: What!? How did I get kidnapped so easily?

Fubuki: Next time, on 'Castlemania' Episode 3: 'What IS a man?' Are they just another pile of secrets? We might never know.

Trenia: …You guys are ignoring me on purpose, aren't you?

Laharl: Whatever, just spay the stats, Yami.

Me: Why they're the exact same as Chapter 2

Fubuki: What about our's!

Me: You don't get stats unless your a main character.

Laharl: You're just to lazy to write them.

**Well this story has been updated, finally. For anyone who hasn't read the original, Chap 1-11 were written by the original author, "parody 'r' us'', while 12 onward will be ****written by me. Well thank's for reading ****everyone.**


End file.
